survivor_empire_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Rekos
Main Rekos are evolved rabbits Hyrians. They got expelled from Hyrian planet around 2170's, because of various arguments and disrespects with the High Fauna and the Hyrian style of life. Rekos are an intelligent rabbit race that lives mostly in the forest of Zalos East. They are usually workers in agriculture, pharmacy and shepherd activities. People doesn't know when Rekos came to Zalos, probably they came during the migration of races from their planets to Earth. There are few Rekos alive, since the entire race was exterminated during the Kepler-186f War. Only the children were taken to the Earth, and a lot of them died during the trip. Rekos are a race that represents the values of serenity, stoicism and epicureanism. They have a complex language, but they usually learn other languages quickly. Rekos usually live in places were their main activities can be exerted. From the Rekos living on Zalos, few are medics, others are tutors and the rest works in the fields. Despite the expelling, during their evolution in Kepler-186f, they found peace in nature and agriculture. ' ' Abilities Rekos usually have defensive or healing abilities, because of their vast knowledge of plants and nature. They usually use their immense knowledge about plants to make their crops grow, but they can also use that to cure broken bones or ripped muscles. Rekos also can create medicine, using their botanic knowledge. Since they only have defensive knowledge, Rekos usually run away from danger, some even use weapons like katanas, sickles, knifes. Weakness: Normally, a Reko is very weak at offensive. Rekos, despite behind intelligent, usually don't understand at first sight if an individual is dangerous or not. Their medical/healing abilities normally require training, if you find a young Reko, they can't heal properly compared to an adult one - the capacities of knowing the right plant or fungus is less good than an adult. History A) Kepler-186f Migration Rekos realized that for the society to evolve, they needed to have a different relation with nature. They thought that agricultural advance was a good thing for Hyrians, the High Fauna rejected the proposal, but the Rekos did it anyways. The creations of villages was also one of the reasons of the exile of the entire Rabbit Hyrian population. They were expelled to Kepler-186f, Polômpti Män (Mother Land). During the stabilization era (2170’s - 2210’s), the rabbits would evolve differently from others Hyrians, the intelligence rate would increase, they would domesticate endemic animals from Kepler, they would evolve their own language, their own religion and their own social organizations. All of this transformations would make the rabbits change the name of their race from Hyrians to Rekos. Rekos compared to other Hyrians, have rabbit ears, rabbit tail, the upper incisive tooth are bigger. They have a good night vision. Despite being connected to their animal, the ways and personality of Rekos are more close to humans than to rabbits, even though that they got scare easily and are very hyperactive. Until now, Rekos still hate Hyrians because of what they did to them, but they also are thankful, because without the exile, they wouldn’t develop such intelligent and advanced culture. B) Kepler-186f War (2263 - 2265) In Âun 2263 (April 2263), the Dominion invaded Polômpti Män. The Rekos, that didn't have any combat or offensive experience where crushed. The weaponry of the rabbit people was old compared with the advanced Dominion tech. The surviving rekos were transported to Zalos. This war extinguished 25% of the biodiversity of Kepler-186f (12% being plants and 13% being animals), In 2265, the Dominion started to build their city - Ka’valomp. Rekos were transported to Zalos between 2265 - 2275, despite all oppression and pression that Rekos felt during the occupation and the transportation, they would continue to have their culture and beliefs. They went to the Zalo's forest and created a village according to the Reko's village nomination - Fän Polômpti (Father Land) Cultural Aspects A) Language Rekos have a very complex linguistic system, they have the Reko Language and the animal sounds inherited from the Rabbit Hyrians. The Reko Language is a complex language to learn, if we were to use descriptions from Zalos’ spoken languages, Reko would be a mixture of South Slavic, Uralic, Latin and Germanic related languages.Because of how same sounding this language is to most of Indo-European languages, plus the incredible intelligence, Rekos can start to speak a lot of languages. Mostly of the Rekos living in Zalos are polyglots. B) Religion Rekos, compared to other Hyrians, are a very religious species, they don't belive in Mother Nature has the main Goddess, they have their very specific religion. Even though, Rekos still have a huge respect for nature, they still gather at night to celebrate it. The Reko religion is a polytheist religion. Gods and Goddesses that represent an element of praise of the Reko community. In each village there's a "Tantra" or temple. Mother Nature is also a big part of the Reko religion and a legacy from the Hyrian philosophy. At night, they also praise the nature, but also the Goddess of Night. List of Gods and Goddesses of Reko Religion: * Uhânt: God of creation, Father of Gods * Zátan: God of oceans, water and fishing * Yúi: Goddess of nature, Mother of Gods (also known as Mother Nature) * Silaši: Goddess of air and climate * Rathês: God of the dead * Ohti: Goddess of fire * Mataryiuti: Goddess of earth, agriculture and shepherd * Dritês: God of luck * Mägni: Goddess of the day, the sun * Nörtni: Goddess of the night, the moon, the astral bodies and space. ' ' C) Villages Before the build of the Dominion city - Ka'valomp - near Alpha Ocean (Rubisk Alpha in Reko), there were 9 Reko villages. All very powerful, each one was independent for each other. But each village needed others, Grennen Polômpti was the main city, localized near Rubisk Alpha. After the war, 89% of the villages were destroyed, only remains of Grennen Polômpti, Shintisk Polômpti and Tuliute Polômpti were saved by the Dominion. Near Grennen Polômpti, Ka'valomp was built. (Check planet lore, for all village names). Each village had a Tantra, a market, crops and pastoral fields, fishing center (if the village was near a river, a lake or a ocean), houses and a small school. Rekos houses are usually small (around 2-3 rooms per house), painted in white, and normally with a small space for flower beds, playgrounds or backyards. D) Zalos installation - Fän Polômpti Fän Polômpti is the village of Rekos in Zalos, localized near a river in the forest. Like other Reko village it has all the characteristics of a Reko village, the only difference is that they have a small silviculture department. Fän Polômpti means Father Land in Reko Language, since they were deported from Polômpti Män to Zalos by the Dominion. E) Politics & Social Organization Reko's village system normally is supported by a Matriarchy type of government, where women occupy the highest ruling places. There's the Matriarch - leader of the village and the priestess - leader of the Tantra. Male Rekos normally work in the farms and in other primary sector areas. Few male Rekos had a political or religious work, because usually they don’t care about that. This type of vision of the society is quite traditional compared to the equality system. The rules of Reko’s villages are normally approved by a villagers committee - a direct democracy system where Rekos discuss what shall be approved or not for the wealth and health of the village.' ' F) Culture (Art / Costumes) ''' '''Like Hyrians, Rekos gather at night to sing the wonders of Mother Nature, the only difference is the religious barrier between Rekos and Hyrians. The Reko art is also really developed, with the music and visual/plastic arts being the most popular amongst the Rekos. Reko painting is usually similar to the impressionist and abstract movements of beg. XX Century. There’s also the realistic movement that look over slice of life scenes, including agriculture, fishing, commercial trades. Reko music is usually similar to singer/songwriter folk music, they have guitars, and usually sing in Reko. In the Zalos village there are few poets and songwriters that write in english. Reko music usually praises nature, the Gods or just talks about the hard work of the Reko race. Category:Races